


autumn

by marvels_agents100



Series: the keeper of horae [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_agents100/pseuds/marvels_agents100
Summary: seasons change, but he never does
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: the keeper of horae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821433
Kudos: 22





	autumn

The two of you walked side by side, the crackle and crunch of dried leaves under heavy feet being the soundtrack for that autumn day. Orange and red tinted the foliage of every tree, weighing upon the branches until they shook themselves of their leafy inhabitants, the former tenants flipping in the air until they made home upon the ground. There was a soft breeze, it’s slight chill nipping at the end of your nose and the apples of your cheeks, your face burying further into the burgundy scarf wrapped around your throat.

He stole a glance at you, a smile tugging at his lips every time he saw the wine fabric that used to be his, adorning your neck. It gave him a flame of a feeling deep inside his chest, like a candle that had just been lit. Turning his eyes back to the sidewalk beneath his feet, a content sigh escaped his lips.

“What’s on your mind, Hotchner?” You asked in a teasing tone, a smile quirking at the corner of your lips.

“The colors that autumn brings never cease to amaze me,” his eyes flickered to yours, hands burying deep into the pockets of his peacoat.

“Isn’t it ironic,” you wonder out loud, “how this season brings vibrant color and beauty, yet, in reality, everything is dying?”

“That’s one way to see it,” he chuckled, the hair draped on his forehead brushing in the wind, “but if you look around at the families laughing, together, you might have trouble in saying everything is dying.”

Your head bowed as you smiled, trying in vain to hide the blush spreading across your cheeks. He was right, of course. If you looked around you, you would see children running among the pumpkins, couple’s hands grasping matching cups of hot tea, families gathered around fireplaces- you would see life, and all of the joy it brings.

The golden leaves danced in the wind, swirling off of the ground before landing delicately once again. Your eyes followed the crisp, apricot tree line where it met the blue of the sky, the contrast alone painting a scenery you couldn’t believe was always there, and no one seemed to notice.

“Isn’t it amazing, how this world shows us so much of it’s beauty, and most are so jaded that they don’t make time to even look?” You asked, eyes moving to Aaron. 

“Are you telling me to stop and smell the roses?” He teased, his dimples creasing his cheeks.

“I would,” you smiled back, “but right now, they’re all dead.”

He laughed, “I thought you were the optimist?”

“ ‘Autumn whispered to the wind, I fall; but always rise again’.”

“Angie Weiland-Crosby,” he hummed, “I see, now.”

Both of your gazes returned to the sidewalk ahead, a comfortable silence thinning the air. You looked at your toes, coming to a slow stop. Aaron paused only a few feet ahead, eyebrows knitted in curiosity as he watched you stoop to the ground. Your fingers delicately plucked a ruby leaf from the pavement, it’s stem twirling in your fingertips. You straightened up again, the former member of the autumn foliate still spinning in your hand. He couldn’t help but smile at your actions, your child-like wonder always making a home in his heart.

He sighed, smile growing, as he took in the scene before him. The two of you were surrounded by the richest season, cloaked in gold, and it was captivating. The autumn air hit his senses, the smell that could only be described as comfortable helping him relax even further.

“You always talk about this world’s beauty,” he sighed, your eyes wandering to him, “I think I’m starting to see it.”

That made you smile widely, your heart leaping within your chest. All you ever wanted was for him to see the world in the sunshine that cascaded unto it; he deserved to know that he lived among beauty.

“I’m glad I’m starting to get to you,” you joked, nudging his arm with your elbow. He chuckled, his head shaking at your antics.

“You always have,” he said lowly, his sweet and soft eyes meeting yours, “I hear every word you say to me, I just have trouble listening sometimes.”

Your cheeks burned once more, “that, my dear, would be your one and only fault.”

You both continued walking, you with a redness across your nose and him with a wide, goofy smile. You were thinking of how he admitted to clinging onto your words as if they were gospel, and his mind was occupied with the though that you had called him faultless.

You stole a glance at him, heart fluttering at the way his profile was highlighted by the backdrop of vibrant orange. Just as quickly, you looked away before the butterflies could infest your stomach once again.

He stole a glance at you, sighing at the elegant way you walked, and how your features looked all the more gorgeous surrounded by golden leaves. He looked away before you could have a chance to notice, a sweet pink dusting his cheeks. 

He looked to the sky discreetly, giving the heavens his plea.

How do I do it?, he thought, knowing that if there was a God, they would hear, How do I tell (Y/N) I love them?

And as he watched another leaf join it’s brothers on the orange-spotted pavement, he knew. Just as the trees let go of their foliage, he would let go of his fear, for it may bring about vibrant color and warm joy.

He took one last look at you, with your rosy cheeks matching his scarf around your neck, and practiced his declaration in the safety of his thoughts,

I love you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).


End file.
